Desolé
by r0m4ncef4n4t1c
Summary: Enter Desolé, a village of outcasts. Whores, bastards, cheats, and possible-killers all abound here. Meet Aliana, an 18 year old orphan who hates snakes. Add bandits, soldiers, and a possible princess and you have a fairy tale : M
1. The Little Village of Desole

**I know it needs a lot of work... and loads more description... :) But please read and tell me what you think.**

~Chapter 1:The Little Village of Desole~

The stables are an evil place. Rarely is there someone guarding it. The poor horses. Do they not deserve as much protections as us humans? And speaking of us humans, do we not need to be comfortable walking into the stable?

Yeah, there may not always be a snake in the stables, but it, if, there just so happens to be one, and you have no weapon, and no one can hear you scream, well you could die. Maybe not if it's just a simple garden snake… but the main point is what if?

Give up Aliana. There's no way you will convince the village counsel the stable is evil…Well, maybe if you said you saw a ghost… I shook my head and walked to the well. The horses needed water. Despite my feelings for the stables, I would push on.

I smiled. I was so dramatic in my mind. Sighing I dropped the bucket down and let it fill up, observing what everyone else in this village was doing. If I thought about it, I would know I was prolonging visiting the stables.

"Hey, Ali! You gonna pull that bucket up or let it sit there?" I grinned, turning towards Tye. Sweet, impressionable, pushover Tye. Sixteen and in love with me, I pitied him. Pitied him so much, that I would let him take care of the horses for me.

"I just need someone strong to pull it up." The look of delight on his face, combined with him walking quickly over and grabbing the rope out of my hand, told me he would gladly go to the stables for me.

He pulled it up without effort and smiled easily at me, trying to keep the look of adoration off of his face. He failed, miserably. "Where to?" I looked at the ground, trying to seem shy and embarrassed to ask him this question.

"I was wondering if you would mind giving water to the horses… I saw a snake yesterday and I am scared to go in there." I glanced up at him expecting that same look of delight. Instead I saw horror. Absolute horror.

"Sn-Snakes? No, no. I'm… I'm sorry but… I c-can't." He ran off. My knight in shining armor, running as if there were hounds upon him. I huffed. It was too much to ask for a break. Scared of snakes! Snakes. As if snakes were really that scary.

I picked up the bucket of water and turned towards the stables. One step, two step, three step… "SOMEONE CATCH MY CHICKEN!" Anyone watching me would have known immediately that I had not been alarmed. As it was, everyone was watching the squawking chicken so me dropping the bucket in pretend fright was unnoticed.

"Oops." I stared at the bucket and the water that was spilt. What was that saying? No use crying over spilt water? Well I definitely support that person's obvious wise words. "Oh! Don't hurt Milly!"

My eyes moved towards the group of people running after the dumb chicken. Oh, wait. Milly. Manae was standing there so distressed about her poor chicken. Manae was the village… well she had no set job. She was however… God forbid… a vegetarian.

She had this insane idea that we were not supposed to eat meat. Nobody knew where she got this idea, but everyone said that she must be a witch. Personally I just thought she was crazy. Not eat meat?

She spent weeks trying to convince everyone that the town butcher, Dugan, was evil. Dugan took this with stride, laughing at her. They were known rivals. At the moment, Dugan was walking towards the chicken with a knife.

"Dugan! If you touch my Milly…" Shaking my head I picked up my bucket and walked back towards the well. Dugan wouldn't kill the chicken. Or, I did not think he would.

I stared down into the well and then slipped the rope around the bucket. Dropping it down I stared at the commotion over the chicken. Dugan had caught the chicken and instead of breaking its neck, handed it to Manae with a charming smile.

Pulling the bucket back up, I grabbed it and walked determinedly to the stables and stopped. Well, what do you know. There was a wagon in my way. The world was trying to tell me something. It was my destiny to not go into the stables. Who am I to go against fate?

So I sat the bucket down and walked away. Yes, now there was a random bucket in front of a wagon. At that, I decided to walk around. Walking around the village proved to be rather amusing. Desole was well-known for being eccentric and really a place for outcasts.

We had people accused of murder (Dugan), accused of witchery (Manae), being a bastard (Tye), liking males (Jared), being a whore (Celeste), and all sorts of other people in our village.

I was just an orphan. Celeste had taken me in when I was younger. She owned the town tavern, taking in wary travelers, being kind to those who couldn't pay, and she occasionally gave in to the occasional handsome man.

Occasionally being at least once a week. I loved her, but how she gave her body freely was beyond me. Men were disgusting scoundrels who thought women should give them everything they wanted.

Scum of the earth, like snakes, they took what they wanted and slithered away. Hmm… now what? Being a very small village, I had walked through it in under ten minutes. Now I was standing in front of Blue Tavern, my home.

Blue faded paint, rotting wood, and a bright red door. Celeste had used her nonexistent creative ability. I wanted to paint that door black. I walked in and saw Celeste leaning over the counter to a leering man.

Noticeably glancing at the goods, I sighed and took in who else was in here. Jared stood towering in the corner, flirting with… a soldier? He was aiming a little too high if the look on that soldiers face said anything.

Tables were in the center of the room, the counters on the left, and the stairs to the bedrooms to the right. In the back was the kitchen and our bedrooms. That area was out of bounds for visitors. With dark wood on the inside and candles burning all around, it might have reminded you of a cave.

Time Celeste saw me she stopped flirting and moved her head towards the back. Oh, great. Now what? The man she was with looked at me and his eyes glossed over. "Who is this?"

Celeste glared. "No one you need to know." I walked for the back door and she followed. Turning time we reached the kitchen, she yelled.

"Aliana! Do not let Narvel kiss you in the stables again. Everyone is all atwitter about it!" Shock. My mouth was wide open and it was all I could do not to start gasping for air. How did that get around? There had been no one in the stable last night.

"Ali!" I swallowed. "What?" Shaking her head she frowned. "I am so disappointed in you. You promised you would tell me when you had your first affair!" I stared at her, wondering how on earth I was supposed to respond.

"I… I didn't want to kiss him." "Oh, honey. Of course you did." "No, no I did not." "Yes you did." "No I didn't!" She smiled all-knowingly. "I get it. Playing hard to get are you?" Groaning, I sat down on a nearby stool. She wasn't going to believe me.

"Yes, I am playing hard to get. I don't want him to think me fast." Shaking her head adamantly she said, "I won't have you becoming one of those women who freely give their favors." I couldn't hold it in. I laughed. How could she believe me? And to think she did not want me to be like her. "You act…" I gasped… "like… you've never done it!" Giggling I grabbed my stomach and took a deep breath. Gaining my composure, I looked up at her and… laughed more. She looked so innocent.

Ha! Celeste innocent. That was a funny idea. "Ahmm." Deeply breathing, I smiled at her. Staring at me in an offended manner she said in an imperious tone, "I will have you know that my men go through a very intense selection process." Now I was curious.

"Based on what?" I stared up at her and a red flush climbed up. Make that really curious. "Come on. Tell me." "Their noses." Thinking I hadn't heard her correctly I said, "What?" "The nose!"

I thought of the idea. Noses? What in the world? "You've got to be kidding me." Shaking her head she looked really embarrassed. "So, what kind of nose are you looking for? Big, small, round, narrow?"

I couldn't help but grin at her. She smiled back. "I don't know. I see the nose… and I get a vibe." Seriously, I was going to break a rib laughing. "Let's get this straight. A guy walks up. No matter how handsome he is, you ignore his features, and look at his nose. And then… zap! You know whether or not you should sleep with him."

She shook her head adamantly. "Yes. Ever since I was small I judged people on their noses." "Are you telling me that you took me in based on my nose?" "Yes. You had very nice nostrils." My hand went up to my nose.

Shaking my head I stood up. "Well, you have customers." She groaned and wrinkled her face. "But that man out there has weird nose." Laughing I walked to my room. Every day, I wondered about Celeste's sanity. Obviously she was crazy.

I took my boots off and sat down, barely glancing about. My room was nothing special. Just a bed and a dresser. Looking out my small window, I saw the forest. It was called Sorrows. Of course that's what us peasants called it. The King called it Eidolon.

Yawning I leaned back. Soon it would be dark. I was tired. I spent the entire day trying to convince myself to take care of the… HORSES! I shot up. Those poor beasts. No water all day.

But they are in the stables, and living in the stables has consequences. I shrugged and laid back down. I could sleep. Someone else would do it. They would be fine. Strong beasts… horses. Living in such an…. Evil place. I slowly drifted off, dreaming about snakes.

You know, sleep is supposed to be a time to rest. Without interruption. Dreaming about nice fluffy things. Or that's my idea. Instead, snakes slithered everywhere around me. Never biting, never showing their fangs, but slithering all the same.

That annoying motion, back and forth. And to top it all off, this one snake came up saying my name. "Ali…" "Ali…" Each time, getting more forceful. Stupid snakes weren't supposed to talk. Just slither. "ALI!"

I jumped up and knew two things. One, it was midnight. Two, there was someone next to me. I attempted to scream but a hand came up over my mouth. Now how did he… I tried to see who it was. "It's okay. I just want to finish what we started."

Narvel. Snake. In my bed. What the hell? I tried to move, but some how his arm was holding me. Lovely. Trapped in my room… how did he get in here? I looked up at the window. The moon was shining and he was way too fat to fit through there.

"Celeste told me you wanted me tonight." She wouldn't, no. He nibbled at my ear. Cannibal. Moving his arm, he climbed over me pinning me down. Now this I could work with. I wiggled and I heard him chuckle. "I knew you were interested."

I slipped my hand under my pillow, thanking God that I had went to Jared's. My hand gripped the knife and as Narvel rolled off of me to take off his pants, I readied the knife. When he turned back towards me, I put my knife pressing against his stomach.

"Put your pants back on. And get out of my room. I do not want to finish anything, and I suggest from now on, that you stay the hell away from me." The moonlight struck his face, and I saw fear.

Good. "Come on Ali." "Get out." He put up his hands and backed away. I didn't look down. I may have been curious, but this was Narvel. Narvel, the magician. Or so he said.

Well, if he was a magician, then he would cast a love spell. If I was a magician, I would banish him to a hole somewhere. I glanced away, listening to him pulling his pants up. "You will regret this." I looked at him. "What?" "You will come to regret this passing." He walked away.

Talk about ominous. I looked at my knife. Handy thing. Putting it back under my pillow, I decided it was time to visit Jared's again. Maybe get a knife to keep in my boot. Just in case.

Waking up that morning at dawn, I got dressed quickly, wanting to visit Jared's before he got started. He may have been exiled for liking men, but people came from all around for his weaponry and tools.

Six foot tall, tan, and very muscular, Jared was not what you would expect. He had a cat, named Happy. He loved that cat. I knocked on his door. "Come in!" I opened the door and… "Why are you in a dress?" He laughed.

"Oh, I was wondering what it was like. You know me. All curious and what not." I stared. "Are you enjoying yourself?" "Yes! I think it flatters my curves!" He was grinning from ear to ear. Did I mention everyone was eccentric?

"Jared, how did you become a blacksmith?" He was… twirling? "Oh, it runs in the family." "Sure… it does." He was humming. "Dum… dum dum dum." I shook my head. Was I the only normal one in this place? He stopped mid-twirl. "What did you need?" "A new knife."

He frowned. Well, it was better than twirling. "I thought I already gave you one." "I need another." "Why?" "MEOW!" The delighted look on his face was amusing. "Happy!" He pranced, yes pranced, to the cat and hugged him close.

Well then. I started to observe the dress. It fit him, well. Pink, slightly frilly, and very elegant. "Where did you get that dress?" Still hugging Happy, he said, "Oh, I made it myself. How do you like it?" I gulped. "It is beautiful." The sad thing was, I was not lying.

He walked… maybe glided was the word, towards me. Handing my Happy, he said, "Well, I always said that I could be a seamstress." I coughed violently, upsetting Happy, who immediately jumped out of my arms.

Jared looked concerned. "Maybe you should go see Mistress Lily with that cough." "No, no… I'm fine. I just want a knife." Talk about suicide. Mistress Lily was famous for her potions. Calling herself a nurse was too much. She didn't heal people. She made them sicker.

Jared sighed. "Knife this. Knife that. Why does nobody come to talk to me?" He looked so upset that I said, "Well, would you like me to visit more?" He looked excited. "You would do that?" "Yes?" God, he had to be desperate. "Okay! I'll go get you a knife and then we'll drink tea."

I resisted groaning. "Are you going to change?" He turned his head back towards me. "No, I like the way it feels." He walked out of his living room into what he called his "Dream". That was his bedroom. I'd never been in there. No one had. Made you curious as to what he meant.

I sighed and moved to sit down. He had a nice place. It extended out to the armory and his forge. When he came out he was still in the dress. I knew it was too much to hope he had changed his mind.

He smiled and held up a knife no longer than my foot. He handed it to me and I gasped at the intricate details. "This is wonderful." "I was inspired by the moonlight. It spoke to me." Spinning leaves were engraved on the handle. "How much do you want for it?"

He looked very much offended. Great, I offended him because I wanted to pay. "I would not dare ask you to pay for this knife. After all, you are a guest." My head was truly spinning as he went to make what I assumed was tea.

Maybe I should go see Mistress Lily. I had to be losing my mind. "I see happy teapots, everywhere…" Jared was singing. Maybe he was losing his mind. Yeah, that makes much more sense.

"Happy teapots!" To stop him from singing I spoke up. "So, how have you been?" "Absolutely, positively, WONDERFUL" I winced. Still singing. I couldn't resist. "Have you been drinking?"

"Oh, yes. I had some rum earlier and I drank Mistress Lily's tonic. Everyone said not to trust her, but I've never felt better!" He tapped. Wait, were those heels? I blinked. Yep. Nice pink ones.

"Don't you think you are acting a little… well, different?" He had the cups and was pouring the tea when he said, "Well Lily said I might feel invincible, have some… hallucin-what nots, and I think she said that I could pass out. Doesn't matter though. I thought the good things outweighed the bad."

Yeah… right. Bringing the tea over he handed me cup. I stared at it. It reminded me of those fancy china cups I had never seen. He sat down. This was so awkward. He crossed his legs. I wanted out of here.

I started noticing my surroundings. The inside of Jared's house was… light blue. It was welcoming with his arrangement of chairs and a fireplace to the side. With the kitchen area in the corner and a dining table set in the middle of the entire room, it truly was nice.

I sipped at my tea expecting something to be wrong with it. "Mmmm…." "Do you like it?" I nodded, still sipping. "I would have never thought Lily's tonics would taste so good." I spit it out. I coughed. I stood up and did not look him in the eye. "I just remembered that I need to do something. Thanks for the… knife and tea." He waved his free hand. "Bye!" I ran out, placing the knife in my boot.

I could not believe he had given me that. Tea does not mean tonic! What if it permanently changed my brain? I needed to visit Lily, now. She lived next to the only pond here. Lake water was one of her main ingredients, or so I had heard.

Being housed in a shack falling apart, her living conditions were not the best, but she told everyone that she loved the mold and wet wood. Probably used it for her "tonic". When I got there, she was dancing in the her front yard. "Hey-ya-ya-ya!

"Excuse, me!" She stopped and eyeing me, she must have thought I was a customer because she said, "Oh, little dearie. I know exactly what you need. Let me go get…" "No." Disconcerted, she twiddled her thumbs. "What do you need then?"

"What did you give Jared, and what does it do?" She smiled at me. "Oh, it's a happiness potion. Makes you do things that make you happy." I thought back to what he had been doing. Well, it had worked. "When does it wear off?" "About three days after your last cup." "WHAT?" She blinked at me, not saying a word.

"How much do you have to take for it to work?" "At least one tea cup." Thank God. I was safe from the effects of happiness. I needed a drink. "Oh, I have just the thing!" Did I say that out loud? Backing away I shook my head. "No, no. I'm fine. I'm going to go." I pointed the other way. Crestfallen, she pouted. I would NOT feel sorry for her.

Oh, were those tears? NO! I walked away quickly. The village was starting to wake up, which meant it was time for me to take a bath. A nice, warm, bubbly bath. Oh the joy.

Later that evening, I was manning the tavern when suddenly I heard yelling and screaming outside. It wasn't the yearly festival… so there was no reason for chaos. Walking outside, I saw soldiers everywhere. The village was just standing there… screaming? The soldiers looked scared. I was right there with them.

Leaning towards Tye, I asked, "Why are you screaming?" He stopped and smiled real big. "Coalman thought we needed to seem possessed so they would go away. He doesn't want us to be overcrowded. Isn't he smart?"

God help us. Or the soldiers. Speaking of which, why were there soldiers?

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. Good or bad.  
>P.S-Tell me if you'd like to live in Desole... I know I would :D<strong>


	2. Curiosity Catches Bandits Who Knew?

**I FINALLY got this chapter done. My new computer crashed so I had to resort to my old one (which by the way is annoying because I have to use Notepad :( ) I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter 2: Curiosity Catches Bandits... Who Knew?_

~Varick(An unintroduced character... now introduced)~

"What the hell?" I stared uncomprehending at the villagers screaming. What were they... was there something wrong with them? They looked like they were dancing with a bit of demonic possession involved. I don't... the soldiers seemed to be in the same state I was in.

I started paying attention to individuals who were... umm... convulsing. Random woman on the ground moving her body up and down like a worm... Creative, unlike the people around her who were just jumping and flinging their limbs around. Something pink distracted me and I zoned in on a woman... wait, a man! Wait... "Are those heels?"

"Probably. You wouldn't get the whole effect otherwise." I glanced at my comrade. "The only effect that has is looking like an imbecile... and maybe loss of manhood." He chuckled. "The dress is nice and elegant at least." "It would look better on a woman." "Maybe."

We watched them continue in silence. The screaming should have gotten quieter and minutes passed, but it seemed to get louder, and the soldiers horses were beginning to get spooked. I wouldn't say that horses are the hardest creatures to spook, but it truly was a sight to see at least 50 horses backing up in fright.

All because of a village. There was a reason I had never visited this village. Forget the fact we followed these soldiers to raid and they just so happened to never venture this far from the kingdom. It was fate for me to never visit. I scoffed at my foolish thought. I said, "Fate." "Destiny." "TORTURE!"

I turned my head at my brother's words. He shrugged. "Sorry... but do you guys know how stupid you sound?"

Turning my eyes back to the village, I winced when some soldiers lost full control of their horses and got bucked off. Why were those soldiers just sitting there? A moment later the villagers quieted and the silence throughout the forest was eery as Darius rode up. Of course. He would like the drama of it all.

"At least someone shut them up." "I'm just glad the man in the dress didn't trip."

~Aliana~ There are many things wrong with the world. To start with, no guards for the stables. Then world hunger, sickness, and no guards for the stables. Last, Desole. Acting possessed came naturally to the village of Desole. That did not say much for their mental state.

I refused to count myself as a villager, even though I had lived here since I was ten. Unlike the majority of the village, the thing that was wrong with me was not drastic. I just couldn't remember the first 10 years of my life. No biggy. I know my name's Aliana... mainly because I had a paper with me that had that name.

Either way, I was NOT a villager. How could I be? I sighed as the whore that could put Celeste to shame started making a worm motion. Despicable. I hated Coalman at this particular moment. Stupid old man! Coalman was an 86 year old man who "thought" he knew absolutely everything, including what was best for Desole.

If Desole had a town leader, Coalman would be it. Why... because he was the queen's tailor and knows absolutely EVERYTHING about the government and how things need to be ran. Because you totally learn that as you sew clothing.

The fact that acting possessed was a means to get soldiers to go away... said something. I'd like to see the king and queen doing it to frighten enemy armies. It would be an interesting sight.

Not that watching the village spook trained men and horses wasn't interesting. Just... Jared was still in a dress, Celeste was... well she was busy making out with one of the men who fell of his horse, Manae was chasing Milly, Dugan was juggling knifes very creepily, Tye was doing a wierd dance and staring at me in earnest, honestly reminding me of a mating dance, and Madame Lily was throwing "evil" water at them. Oh, God, what if that was poisonous?

It wasn't melting through the soldiers armor... I sighed and turned away. I should just go back in the tavern where I belonged. Hopefully the villagers wouldn't do anything stupid... well stupider. At that precise moment, a man rode up on a typical white horse. He had golden blond hair, and wore armor without a helmet. There was a slight pause in acting possessed and for one moment, I almost thought they were done.

Of course, that was only wishful thinking. They continued their unGodly screaming for precisely 20 more seconds. And yes, I counted. One of the soldiers who had fallen off of his horse ran up, almost getting trampled, and raised his hand yelling, "May I present Prince..." The screaming quieted barely. "... Darius Nero Waterloo..."

The screaming stopped. Now villagers were doing crazy movements without the benefits of screaming. "...Hannibal Ignatius Shakespeare Thedosius Octavian Ramses Yamamoto Saladin Caligula Aurelius." Complete silence. No movement, just staring. Celeste had stopped making out, Dugan's knives had fallen, barely missing his toes, and even the damn chicken Milly had stopped sqwaking.

"What were your parents thinking?" He, Darius Nero... oh , I couldn't remember! was looking at me. Wait, had I said that out loud? Staring at me with a slight raise of an eyebrow, he spoke, "They weren't. A psychic named me." Well, I suppose I had spoken. Did I have to reply again? Everyone was staring at me. "It seems that that psychic did not understand that a person only need two names." "She said that the more names I had, the more fertile and good I would be."

I smirked. "I pity your princess, for surely no one needs that many children." He stared unwaveringly. "Perhaps not." I had nothing more to say, so I did not. Of course, this led to a very awkward silence that filled the air. Darius... Manynames Aurelius cleared his throat. "We are here to find... bandits." There were gasps among the villagers, as if they were frightened.

Darius Manynames Aurelius nodded. "Yes, as troubling as it is that we have not brought them to justice, we are here on their trail. I sincerely hope that we will not be a trouble to you. Many of my men will go out around the village, searching for the bandits, but I and a few of my trusted men will stay in your lovely inn for a few days."

I sighed. Lovely. I get to take care of a bunch of bloody soldiers for a few days while Celeste hurriedly tried to sleep with the ones with... good nostrils. I looked down at the dress I was wearing. No cleavage. Celeste would not approve. After all, when men drank they needed to see mountains. I waited to see if Darius would say anything else important... but all he did was send his troops off so I turned around and walked back to the tavern. I had to change.

I hate Celeste... I hate Celeste... I hate Celeste! "Oh! Ali is such a wonderful girl... I mean look at those perkyyy breasts of hers. Mine aren't quite that high anymore." Oh, God. I wanted to sink into a puddle and then eat Celeste with my water-nomming powers. "I mean really! Do you see them? They are like beautiful, snow-covered mountain tops." Okay, that had even me glancing down. Nope... they weren't creepy white. I coughed and handed the man she was sitting on a drink.

He was staring at my breasts intently. As was Celeste. "Yes, beautiful mountaintops..." "Okay... I believe that it's time for you to take a nap Celeste." She pouted. "No!" Great. A 47 year old woman was going back to her childhood years. "If you don't get up... I'll tell that big-nosed man over there that you want to take him upstairs." I glanced at the man in the shadows. That was wierd. I didn't know him. Celeste hopped up. "No... no... no. His nose would make him a bunny and I..."

Celeste's body came toppling forward... and of course, me being the wonderful person I was, stepped back. I blinked as she hit the floor. Now how in the hell was I supposed to get her up? "May I be of service?" I looked at a very... extremely handsome man. Yes... he could help me... upst... whoa! I had been around Celeste too much. I coughed and looked him over. Hmm... brown hair, green eyes... "Do... you... want... help?" He said it slowly, as if I was the town idiot.

I glared. "No... I... don't... want... help... from... someone... with... a... slight... impediment... in speaking." He grinned. Wow... really handsome. Maybe I should ask him if he wants a drink? "So... do you want me to help or not?" I looked down at Celeste. "I could leave her there." "I would if she had been talking about my breasts like that." I looked at him, trying to shake off the feeling that I should smile, though I did not know why. Mmm... just fall back on sarcasm. "I'm sorry, did you just tell me that my breasts were like clouds instead of mountains? Oh, your so sweet!" He smirked and stared at Celeste. She suddenly disappeared. "What the..." Soldiers stood up and yelled, "Witchcraft!"

I stared at the now empty floor and back to whoever this guy was. I swallowed. "What did you do with..." He was grinning. "Well what do you know... she's back." I looked down. Sure enough, Celeste was lying facedown again. The soldiers didn't do anything, except sit back down, as if it had never happened. "The names Zari." His mouth came close to my ear. "Magic's my specialty." Okay... was he seriously coming on to me? Well if he wanted me and I wanted him... wait? Was I leaning in... Ummm... I shook my head. Was he using magic to charm me? That jerk! Yep, my fantasy of going upstairs with this man came to an end.

"Well... that's funny. Mine's cutting off random appendages." I smiled at the look of shock on his face. He seemed confused. "Now if you don't mind, take her to the back room. I'll get you a drink." I pointed back behind the bar. I turned, barely noticing the man in the shadows had left. Zari looked like a water kind of guy. Yeah... nice big cup of water. The nerve of him... he was the first guy with magic I had served and he seemed extremely cocky. Looking back to the shadows, I saw that man again.

It was possible I wanted to see more than a vague shadow of a face, or maybe I really was concerned for his wellbeing and wanted to sell to another customer. Either way, I sat the cup of water down, and poured some ale for the man. By the time I had started his way, he moved towards the door. Ummm... okay. I kept walking towards him, and he walked out. Maybe he didn't want a drink. "Why, thank you! A nice cup of ale was just what I wanted." The cup was suddenly out of my hands and Zari had appeared out of nowhere.

Damn him. "Actually, that was for a different customer." He had already drained it. Not looking sad whatsoever he said, "I'm sorry..." Sure he was. I was sorry that I had met him. "May I have another?" I smiled kindly, truly faking it. "Of course..." Rotating back towards the bar, I walked slowly to get him some more ale. When I reached the bar... I had no idea what I had been doing? Was I supposed to get something to drink... yeah, I should drink a whole bottle of ale. What the hell? I closed my eyes. I didn't drink, so why would I be going to get some?

Because I like the taste... no I don't! My thoughts weren't my own. Ale was good... no it really was disgusting. Damn it! "Hey! I wanna drink oer here!" A slurred voice yelled at me. I wanted a drink too. "Sweetheart! Get your ass over to the bar and get a drink for me!" Bastards, all wanting to take all of my ale away from me. Well if they thought they could have, I would just have to tell them they couldn't. But this was a bar. They were supposed to ask for drinks, right?

Well Zari didn't ask for... Zari! My head cleared and I opened my eyes. A headache came over me, pounding. What was that? "Hey bitch, I want a drink!" I turned, seeing a soldier whose face I did not pay attention to. Seething, I said, "Sometimes, we can't get what we want." I swiveled around and stomped out of the tavern.

I blinked at the brightness of the light. Had I really just left the tavern to drunken men? Why yes, yes I had. My head was still pounding and I was determined to find that bastard of a mage, wherever the hell he had gone. Where would he have went? He certainly would not have been accustomed to these surroundings if he truly was a stranger to these parts. I sighed. I truly should go back in to the drunkards. Or... I could take a nice walk. Yeah, that sounded nicer. I strolled quietly around the few shops we had in town until I was confronted by the stables.

I sighed and glanced over my shoulder. Maybe I should hurry and get this stupid fear over with. I took a step. Or maybe I should go back and serve drinks where I belong. I would have went back, except I heard some decidedly interesting murmurings. Well, I didn't quite know they were interesting at the time. I stepped quietly to the edge of the stables and glanced in. Zari! I almost walked in to give him a talking to that he was not likely to forget... but then I realized he was speaking.

"Varick, that barmaid is no worry at all. I told you, I put a simple drinking spell on her. She'll be drunk before I get back in." Oh! That conniving snake-like bastard. Why were all the good men gay? Well, I only knew one gay guy but he was very nice, with or without that crazy tea.

"Zari, she shook off your charm like she heard it every day. Do NOT use her as your gateway. We don't need the girl to run off and speak to Darius." Gateway? Speaking as if I was part of a fence... and who the hell was Varick anyway? I stared at the shadowy blob that Zari stood in front of. Shadow man. And what did Darius have to do with anything?

Zari sighed. "But Varick, she truly is a pretty thing. I'm sure if I use a higher dose of magic she'll be pliable." Pliable? God, first I was a fence, and now I'm a "thing". Forget the word pretty. I didn't like these guys. Even though I did not know the shadow man... whose voice was decidedly deep, and dark, and sent shivers down my back.

"Use the damn owner. She's decent, and she's easy. Besides, the girl is not all that pretty." How dare him! Well, I'm sure he wasn't a sight to see either! The man stepped in the light. Oh... but he was. Towering slightly of Zari, this man was... God, he was masculine. Short, but slightly long in the back, hastily cut, black hair. His face was scarred, a slash from the higher part of his cheekbone to the edge of the corner of his lip. Some would say he was hideous. Those women would be stupid.

His shoulders wide, his thighs fitting neatly in his breeches, the slight amount of stubble on his chin, made the effect devastating. There was a sword hanging from his side, a knife on the other, and I'd wager that he had knives in his boots. A smart man. Either that or extremely dangerous. I sighed. Knowing my luck he was probably a killer.

Zari spoke again. "That girl is a beauty and you know it. The question is, do you wish me to avoid her because it is the smart plan, or because you are frightened by the fact that she noticed you when trained men did not?"

"Trained, drunken men." He said it darkly. "I'm disturbed by the fact she shook off a perfectly strong spell that many women fell for." I almost scoffed. Zari was a sight, but it was obvious he was comfortable in his woman-wooing. "How do you not know that she already shook your other spell off?"

"Even if she had she would be vaguely confused, and have a devil of a headache. But she probably didn't, and on that point I still wish her to be our information gate. The owner is too wide with her favors. She seems slightly unintelligent, and we need someone who is smart enough to notice her surroundings. The fact that she is beautiful and I would like to bed her is a mere bonus." I would love to know what information I was to be a gate to and why he thought he could bed me.

Varick's eyebrows rose. "Yes, but is she too intelligent? What if she discovers that you are apart of the feared Shadows? I hardly think she would welcome a bandit to her bed." Bandit! And I was worried about a killer. Whew... escaped a big one there. I smirked at my own private sarcasm.

"Forgetting that I was a bandit would be all too easy to set into place. You forget that I have resources you do not." Light flared from Zari's hand as he grinned. "I assure that I play with fire often enough, and I shall never be burned." Common sense. Use water. Drown him. Good time for my water-nomming powers.

Varick didn't even move. "The fact that you believe that assures me that you shall be. Do what you shall, but that girl will have no qualms about running to Darius. What woman would pass up the chance to have the favor of a prince albeit a stupid one?" First I was a girl, and then a woman who tattled tales. I was not sure if I was going up or down in his esteem the further this conversation went.

"A woman who loved a bandit." Varick scoffed and... wow... an expression of shadowed smirking came about! "No woman loves a bandit. She loves the danger that surrounds him, the tales that surround her when he leaves, but never loves him. Even then, any respectable woman who wants safety, which many do, the danger would only excite for a time." Hmm... great words of wisdom. I was curious as to whether or not this man had been scorned.

"Believe what you shall. I suppose I will listen to you, if nothing more than to make you shut up warbling. Though, truly, it will pain me to give up that girl." He sighed dramatically, as if he longed for me, when in fact he only wanted a roll on the sheets.

Varick nodded as if he already knew the results. "I shall no longer venture into the village. Someone might see me, and not some whore of a barmaid easily distracted. I leave the skulking around to you." He looked towards the door way and I slid back against the wall. "Scout for me. I don't want to be spotted."

I quickly walked, no ran towards the tavern, angry, not that there were bandits in the midst. No, that was the most interesting thing to take place since the soldiers appearing. He had insinuated that I was a whore. If only I could tell him, prove... what are you thinking of Ali? Giving your precious virginity to a bandit who thinks little of you... great idea. Best one you've had yet. Next you'll decide to invite the snake into bed.

When I reached the tavern doors, I didn't look back. I threw open the doors, ignored the looks I got, and walked up to the bar. I reached for 5 glasses, filled the all, and yelled, "Free drinks for those who had to wait!" They hardly wasted time to reach the drinks. That soldier was the first one there, and he leered at me. "Maybe I want more for the wait."

A voice answered. "Perhaps you would like a fist. I hear they're in season." I glanced to Zari. How he managed to get here that quickly was beyond me. Then again, a lot of things were. He looked at me puzzled, obviously wondering why I had not had something to drink. Why I wasn't foxed. The soldier slunk back to his seat, thoroughly scared for the evening.

"Thank you. Now, would you like something to drink before you disappear this time?" He glanced away and nodded. Bastard. Him and his conniving bandit buddy. Why were they here anyhow? Seemed to me like you would stay away from the soldiers. Not follow them. Then again, I wasn't an expert on bandithood or flying the coop. Nope, I was a boring barmaid with barely a scratch on her plate and somehow I had become beautiful, possibly intelligent, mildy stupid, a girl, a woman, and then a whore. Curiously, I wondered if I could convince that man to just call me Ali. Seemed a lot easier.

His words about being in the favor of a prince if I told Darius, were interesting. If anything, I wanted Darius to leave. Would he leave quicker if I mentioned something about the bandits? Probably. But whether or not I told him was argueable. I had no idea what these said bandits had done, whether or not they were evil. I would make it my duty to figure it out. To do so, I would have to speak to soldiers, and possible Darius. Well, now that I had a plan, I smiled towards Zari. I could also possibly use his plan. Be charming. Maybe I could get something out of him.

Snakes, bandits... what next? My life in Desole was becoming eventful, and I was not sure I quite liked it.

**So that's Chapter 2... This story needs a lot of work but I'm just trying to get into it. It does need a lot more description but I have a feeling if I go back it'll get tedious and I'll give up. :)Please review... tell me what I think so that I don't stop. I have Chapter 3 and 4 almost ready to be put up so there won't be such a long wait this time.**


End file.
